Hidden Shadows - Welcome to the world of crime
by ichiruki120245674
Summary: Rukia is an unemployed graduate. She was finding a job, until she met Michael, a cop. Will her job as a cop will change her life or will it end her life? Will she ll be ever able to know some of her secrets?


**Chapter 1**

**The beginning of my carrier as a cop**

**Disclaimer - The following things listed here are not owned by me -**

** 1. The anime show - Bleach**

** 2. The game - Hidden Shadows**

* * *

I took my degree from the Police Academy, Los Angeles, California in the year 2011. After three years, of my graduation, I started to give interviews for a job in a police department. But, I think there was only misfortune stored for me at that time. There was no luck with me that time. I gave many interviews there but they all rejected me. It wasn`t that I wasn`t qualified or something, but the reason was either someone else took my post or someone`s relative wants to give it to a girl to impress her, so they gave it to her. This is the reason for my rejection. I was feeling like I wanted to get the hell out of them. If this happens to you, won`t you feel like killing them? I asked my friend if we can shift somewhere else. She said that she`s getting a transfer to Gracetown, Australia. I was kind of envy of her. Because, she was having a good job, not like me unemployed. I really do want a job. But, there wasn`t any at that time. My friend usually said that " If you don`t get what you want maybe it`s happening because fate has something better stored for you". I think maybe she was right. Oh, sorry. I was so carried away with my feeling that I didn`t told you about me. Well, my name is Rukia Kuchiki. My parents died when I was only of three month. There was only my sister, Hisana, who took great care of me while facing hardships. But those hardships didn`t last long when she married Byakuya Kuchiki, a rich business man. But when I was fifteen years old, she was diagnosed with leukemia. Everyone was shocked, especially me and Byakuya. We visited every doctor to find a cure, but all our attempts went into vain. Then, we met a doctor, named Retsu Unohana. She told us that she had no chances. But, then I asked if chemotherapy is possible. She nodded but told us that the chemotherapy can keep her alive for only a few years. She agreed for chemotherapy. After two years, on my 17th birthday, she died. Later that day, Byakuya asked me to get out. Maybe because I resembled a lot to her. So, I left and departed to America. In my college years, I met my friend, Miley Stewart. We became best buddies and to this day we are still best buddies. Well, I need to do some things so we`ll meet next day.

The following day -

Miley - Wake up, sleepyhead!

Rukia - Let me sleep one more minute...

Miley - If you`ll not wake up we`ll get late for our flight!

Rukia - Let me sleep.

Miley - Rukia, there`s a post of deputy empty for you!

Rukia - What?!

Miley - * Laughs* You again felled for that trick! *more laughs*

Rukia - Stop it, Miley!

Miley - Okay. Let`s get ready.

Then, we started to get ready. After that we ate breakfast and checked our stuff if there is something left. Then, the cab arrived. We got inside the cab with our stuff and headed for airport. The plane was two hours late. So, I took out my book and started to read it whereas Miley was busy with someone on phone. After two hours we headed for checking and entered in the plane. The plane started to take off. When we were in the air, I opened my seat belt and let out a sign and slowly started to remember some old goo d memories and it brought my to sleep...

After two days -

I opened my eyes to see that there were only 2 hours left to reach Australia. So, I wake up Miley and we listened to some songs. Two hours passed so easily and we were at last at the airport. We came out of airport and took our stuff from checking point and came out of airport. Miley told me someone would be waiting for us to pick up outside the airport. When we came out I saw a man who was holding a board written 'Ms. Miley Stewart'. We approached to him and he spoke up.

He - Hello, miss Miley Stewart scaredog.

Miley - Hi Mr. Michael Alder, the cop.

Then, they both laughed while I was still looking at them, quite confused.

Miley - Sorry, Rukia. Rukia, meet Michael Alder. Michael, meet Rukia Kuchiki.

Michael - Hi, Rukia. It`s nice to meet you.

Rukia - Hello, Michael. Nice to meet you too.

Then, he led us to a black car and we sat inside it. It took us atleast 1hr 34min to reach Gracetown. I got out of the car first to see how the city and it was quite silent there. But this silence was making me quite sick. I tried to hide it but Michael noticed my uneasiness.

Michael - It`s okay. This town is just like that only.

I - I `m fine, thanks. Well, what`s your profession?

Michael - I`m a police officer. And you?

I - I `m searching for a job.

Michael - Of what kind?

I - I want a post in a police department.

Michael - That`s great! I`ve got a post for you. You can get that post. I`ll need a few photocopy of your degrees and all those things. It`ll take only a couple of days.

I - Really?

Michael - Yup.

I opened my stuff to see where my interview documents are. I found it and returned to lobby and handed it over to him. His phone rang and he said that there`s a robbery done in a nearby place and left.

The very next day -

I was reading a phone when my phone rang. It was an unknown number. I picked it up.

Rukia - Hello, Rukia`s here. Who`s this?

He - Hey, its me! Michael.

Rukia - Oh Michael what happened ? You`re looking exited.

Michael - I`m very happy for you.

Rukia - What happened?

Michael - Congratulations! You got the position of deputy in police.

Rukia - Really?

Michael - Yes, you got it.

Rukia - Thanks a lot, Michael.

Michael - Welcome. Well, you need to join from today.

Rukia - Thanks again, Michael. Bye.

Michael - Bye.

And then, the call ended. I got up and got ready. Then, I ate my breakfast and got out of my house. Then, I headed to the Gracetown Police Station.

* * *

**That`s it for chapter one. It must be a boring chapter but from here only the adventure will begin...**

**Reviews please!**


End file.
